Cat Burglar
by Kirinenko
Summary: Kei escribe un cartel de disculpa titulado: ¿Están desaparecida tu ropa interior? EXplica el robo de su gato y da su dirección. Imprime unos pocos y las medio deja en su calle y en la tienda local de camino a la universidad. Básicamente, el gato de Kei está intentando conectarlo con el sensual vecino. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: sarolonde

ID: 6943157

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kei regresa a casa de la universidad para encontrar a su gato siamés, Aladar, viéndose bastante presuntuoso. Cualquiera que hubiese tenido un gato sabría que esta es sin duda una expresión que todos son capaces de hacer. La cola de Aladar se mueve de un lado a otro y sus brillantes ojos azules nunca se alejan de Kei así que se quita los zapatos y el abrigo. Inmediatamente Kei sabe lo que Aladar ha estado haciendo y suspira pesadamente.

En su habitación, colocada sobre su cama recién hecha, hay un par de calzoncillos Nike de color rojo que ciertamente no pertenecen a Kei. No es la primera vez. Ayer fue un único calcetín – con un diseño de un gato que era bastante irónico – y el día anterior a ese, un par de calzoncillos con el signo de Batman estampado. Ha pasado una semana de esto y algunas veces hay más de una prenda al día.

Dejando salir otro suspiro pesado, Kei se sentó en el extremo de su cama y recogió la ropa interior, sabiendo que están limpias – y negará rotundamente el oler las primeras prendas para comprobar que era así. Aladar debía de estar robándolos del tendedero de alguno de sus vecinos. Kei estaría feliz de devolver la pila de ropa y calcetines acumulados, pero, como una persona poco sociable, no conoce a ninguno de sus vecinos. Y, honestamente, preferiría no conocerles nunca.

Supone que sería grosero tirar las prendas, especialmente desde que probablemente seguiría sucediendo y este hombre seguramente comenzara a quedarse sin ropa interior y calcetines.

Por la mañana, Kei escribió sin completos un cartel titulado: ¿Se te está perdiendo la ropa interior? Explicando el robo de su gato y dando su dirección. Imprimió algunos y las puso medio convencido en su calle y en la tienda local de camino a la universidad.

Esa noche, mientras Kei está sentado en la mesa de la cocina estudiando, llaman a la puerta. Levantando a Aladar de su regazo para poder ponerse en pie, Kei mete al dócil gato bajo su brazo y camina hacia la puerta. No tiene muchos visitantes, especialmente por las noches durante la semana, así que Kei está bastante seguro de que debe tratarse de la ropa interior desaparecida.

Abriendo la puerta, Kei siente sus ojos abrirse de par en par cuando aterrizan en el hombre parado al otro lado, pero rápidamente se recompone. Es atractivo: increíblemente atractivo, impresionantemente atractivo. Su pelo negro es un desastre desordenado que le queda bien, sus ojos estrechos y oscuros de color ámbar brillando incluso a la tenue luz, y su boca está curvada en una sonrisa traviesa, de lado. Atléticamente construido, incluso discernible debajo de su chaqueta, con hombros anchos y aproximadamente de la misma altura de Kei. Es… perfecto hasta el límite.

"¡Hey! Uh, hola, ¿eres el que tiene mi ropa interior?" preguntó el hombre e inmediatamente se estremeció, riendo mientras se rasca la nuca "Lo siento, eso no es lo que quería decir. Vi el panfleto"

Kei asintió algo tenso "Cierto, iré a por tus cosas" retrocedió pero se detuvo y preguntó "¿Quieres pasar?"

"Si, claro. Soy Kuroo Tetsurou, por cierto" ofreció su mano, es cálida y su agarre es sorprendentemente suave para su buen tamaño alrededor de la delgada mano de Kei.

"Tsukishima Kei" respondió simplemente, apartándose del camino y permitiendo que Kuroo tenga una sonrisa alegre.

"Así que este es el gato ladrón, supongo" dijo Kuroo mientras entra a la sala de estar. Acaricia a Aladar – el cual todavía está bajo el brazo de Kei – bajo la barbilla. Amando la atención, el gato frota su zara contra la mano de Kuroo "No parece del tipo travieso, pero los más tranquilos siempre lo son en secreto"

Kuroo alza la mirada hacia Kei mientras dice esto y toma cada parte de control que tiene Kei el mantener una cara neutral. ¿Está flirteando?

"Aladar" balbucea Kei, por falta de algo más que decir. Aclarando su garganta, explica "Su nombre es Aladar"

Kuroo frunce el ceño pensativamente "¿Cómo en 'Dinosaurios'?"

"S-Si…" murmura Kei, sorprendido "¿Cómo…?"

"Es una buena película" se encoge de hombros, sin embargo, la sonrisa se ensancha en sus labios, delatando su humor "Y tienes figuritas de dinosaurios en tu librero"

Kei se giró para ver las traidoras figuras apoyadas en frente de sus libros. Nunca había estado avergonzado de ellas, nunca se había preocupado lo suficiente de lo que la gente piensa… Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué me importa lo que Kuroo, un chico al que acabo de conocer, piense?

"Me gustan… los dinosaurios" dijo Kei, sin poder mantener la voz firme "Solo… ahora vuelvo"

Colocando a Aladar en el suelo, donde Kuroo rápidamente lo levantó, Kei se dirigió hacia su habitación en donde está la bolsa con los calzoncillos y calcetines de Kuroo. Kei regresó, bolsa en mano, para encontrar a Aladar ronroneando como un motor y acurrucándose en el pecho de Kuroo, consiguiendo que el cabello del pálido gato se quedase pegado a la suave tela negra de su jersey. Kei no podía realmente culpar al gato, desearía poder – nop, no iría por ahí.

"Toma"

"Oh, gracias, Tsukishima. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que no los hayas tirado, la mayoría de la gente lo haría" comentó Kuroo, revolviendo en la bolsa.

"No me gustaría que los otros calcetines de gato se sientan solos" Kei bromeó con sequedad, una sonrisa curvando su boca "Además, supuse que casi estarías sin ropa interior"

Sonrió maliciosamente "Está bien, algunas veces voy sin nada, de todas formas"

Kei respiró hondo y, por Dios sabe qué razón sus ojos, por su maldita voluntad, bajaron hacia la entrepierna cubierta por vaqueros de Kuroo. Este se dio cuenta – porque seguramente es difícil no darse cuenta cuando estás cara a cara con alguien – y su sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente. Estaba bromeando, idiota, se regañó Kei a sí mismo, el rostro ardiendo de calor.

"Ah, f-fue, mmm, un placer conocerte, Kuroo-san" tartamudea Kei, casi tropezando con sus propios pies para llegar a la puerta "Intentaré que Aladar deje de robar tus cosas"

"Eso sería genial. Gracias de nuevo" dijo Kuroo, devolviéndole a Kei su gato antes de salir corriendo por la puerta, seguramente avergonzado por la estupidez de Kei.

Cerrando la puerta, Kei se recostó contra esta y hundió el rostro en sus manos, sin importarle las huellas grasientas por los dedos que seguramente dejaría en sus gafas. Un gemido se amortigua contra las palmas cuando Kei se desliza por la puerta y Aladar se frota contra su codo.

"Esto es tu culpa" refunfuña Kei al gato, el cual meramente maulla en respuesta.

Una semana más tarde, Kei tiene una pila aun mayor de ropa interior y calcetines de Kuroo en su cama. Ni siquiera hizo nada para 'intentar detener a Aladar', realmente quería que Kuroo volviese. Kei ni siquiera se sentía culpable por lo estúpido que es, siente que merece una segunda oportunidad con el hermoso hombre.

Por eso, Kei elige el día que Kuroo vuelve, exactamente una semana después de su primera visita, para estar de mal humor. Había tenido un largo día en la universidad, trabajando con algunos idiotas patéticos en una tarea de grupo, y luego una tarde incluso peor en el trabajo con algunos clientes dolorosamente difíciles. Entonces, cuando abre a puerta, hay un ceño fruncido en sus facciones.

"¿Lavas la ropa con hierba para gatos o algo?" espetó Kei contra él, lo que seguramente hizo que notase al menos, lo gran imbécil que es quizás.

"Guau, hey, ¡no dispares, oficial!" Kuroo se rio alegremente, su brillante sonrisa calma algo a Kei "Así que estoy en lo correcto al asumir que mis ropas están, de hecho, aquí y que nuestra gato ladrón está todavía en activo"

Kei aprieta los dientes, de repente sintiéndose culpable, y se mueve para dejar a Kuroo pasar "Si. Aladar todavía está siendo la ruina de nuestra existencia"

Quitando sus zapatos y chaqueta y pidiendo perdón por la intromisión, Kuroo siguió a Kei. Después de haber estado durmiendo felizmente la siesta en el sofá, Aladar levanta la cabeza hacia la entrada e inmediatamente se acerca a Kuroo. Kei frunce el ceño con confusión ante la familiaridad del uno con el otro mientras Kuroo acurruca al siamés contra su pecho y se encoge de hombros.

"De todos modos, ¿por qué estás secando la ropa a fuera?" preguntó Kei, sus ojos estrechándose con sospecha hacia el hombre acariciando a Aladar, como si fuese un gato "Hace mucho frío"

"Ah… no lo hago" responde Kuroo, rascándose la nuca con torpeza "Aladar entra en mi casa"

"¿Qué él qué?"

Kuroo se ríe "Si, dejo una de mis ventanas abierta, porque incluso en invierno mi casa puede tener bastante mala ventilación, y Aladar simplemente pasa a través de la ventana. Ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta esta semana y es posible que nos hayamos acurrucado en el sofá viendo la televisión algunas veces…"

"Oh, dios mío, eres tan malo como el gato" gimió Kei, subiéndose las gafas para frotarse las sienes.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kuroo, preocupación en su voz.

"Si, solo un largo día"

"Mierda, lo siento, voy a…"

"No, está bien, quédate" murmura Kei, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que está diciendo ni a quién se lo está diciendo. No hasta que ya lo ha dicho, eso es. Kuroo, vecino y conocido, no alguien a quien pueda pedirle casualmente que se quede.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo siento, no quise decir… no tienes que–"

"No, me encantaría. Si no estás ocupado, claro"

Kei alzó la mirada para ver nada más que sinceridad en la expresión de Kuroo, sonriendo con esperanza con la pregunta colgada entre ellos. Realmente quería quedarse… quizás no hubiese huido de Kei la última vez, quizás solo estaba avergonzado. No de adelantes, solo quiere pasar el rato, se regaña Kei a sí mismo.

"N-No, no estoy ocupado, solo estaba viendo un programa de mierda sobre investigación de delitos. Los oficiales de policía son terribles en ello"

Kuroo alzó una ceja "¿No te gustan los policías?"

Kei frunció el ceño ante lo extrañamente especifico de la pregunta "Los policías están bien. Es solo que en este programa, y en la mayoría de programas de crímenes, sus procesos forenses son todos erróneos. En realidad, es la razón de que me guste verlos, para señalar los defectos"

"Buena respuesta" dijo, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Kei habló "En realidad soy detective, así que podría haber sido incómodo"

"Suena a que empujas a la gente deliberadamente a decir que no les gusta la policía para hacerlo incómodo"

Kuroo se ríe "Me has pillado, Tsukki. Es la única forma de medir como se sienten realmente"

"¿Tsukki…?"

"Ah, lo siento, es solo que…" se rascó la nuca "es más fácil de decir que Tsukishima. Puedo parar"

"Está bien, no me importa" respondió Kei con sinceridad, le gusta el modo en que la profunda voz de Kuroo dice el apodo "Vamos, nos lo estaremos perdiendo"

Caminan hacia el sofá y Kei es muy consciente de los escasos centímetros que los separan cuando Kuroo se sienta más cerca de lo que esperaba. Su cuerpo se siente tan cálido, incluso con el espacio Kei puede sentir calor irradiando de él. Con su forma esbelta y alta, Kei está perpetuamente helado, sería realmente bueno inclinarse contra Kuroo y compartir su calor, sería tan fácil pero también sería seguramente raro, así que resistió el impulso. Aladar se acurruca cómodamente en el regazo de Kuroo, tomando sin vergüenza el calor que Kei ni siquiera puede pedir debido a la estúpido propiedad humana.

"Entonces, es obvio porque me encanta ahondar en los programas de investigación criminal y porque sé cómo hacerlo pero, ¿por qué tú sabes cómo?" preguntó Kuroo, acomodándose en el sofá.

"Estoy estudiando Ciencias Forenses" responde Kei con simpleza, viendo a Kuroo fijándose en él y manteniendo obstinadamente los ojos en la pantalla de televisión por su propia cordura.

"¡Guau, eso es genial! Quizás un día trabajemos juntos"

Kei solamente resopló en respuesta.

Aladar ronronea con fuerza, contento, y Kei sabe exactamente cómo se siente. Es agradable, sentado aquí, cómodo a pesar de la persistente necesidad de apoyarse en Kuroo que tiene que ignorar, viendo algo malo en la televisión con él; sobre todo cuando comienzan las discusiones sobre las enormes inconsistencias en el programa. Es agradable, gratamente.

Tres semanas y Aladar, al parecer, se rehúsa a dejar de robar la ropa interior y calzoncillos de Kuroo. Después de conseguir el número de Kuroo y haber salido con él dos veces en la última semana, sin necesitar la excusa para ver a Kuroo, Kei realmente intentó detener al malvado gato. Sin embargo, hay incluso más prender del vestuario de Kuroo en su cama esta semana. Aladar casi atesora la ropa interior y calcetines de Kuroo.

"Lo siento mucho, Kuroo-san" dijo Kei, dejando que Kuroo entrase en cuanto le vio en la puerta "Se está saliendo de control y realmente no sé lo que puedo hacerle para pararle. Quizás tendrías que cerrar tu ventana"

Kuroo jadea juguetonamente "¿Y dejar a este hermoso gato en el frío? ¡Creo que no! Entonces, ¿con quién podría acurrucarme cuando esté viendo la mierda de programación en la televisión durante el día?"

Kei rodó los ojos "Cierto, olvidé que estás dándole al gato ladrón la motivación de ir a tu casa y robar tus cosas"

Kuroo le miró y entonces miró hacia la sala de estar "¿Dónde está mi amigo peludo?"

"Seguramente en la cama con su botín"

Caminando por el apartamento, con una cantidad poco convencional de confianza y facilidad, Kuroo entra a la habitación de Kei. Se han vuelto más cercanos, han llegado a ser amigos a un ritmo casi imposible según los estándares de Kei, pero esto se siente extraño, especialmente teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos no revelados de Kei por el hombre de cabello oscuro. Kei le sigue lentamente, deteniéndose cerca de la puerta cuando Kuroo se desploma sobre su cama y sonríe a Aladar, sus labios se curvan con cariño. En una pila cerca del gato siamés, están la ropa interior y los calcetines de Kuroo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, gato descarado?" murmuró Kuroo en voz baja, acariciando con una gran mano el suave y pálido pelaje de Aladar "Has robado tanto esta semana, que pronto tendré que ponerme en guardia"

"Realmente no sé porque está haciéndolo" balbuceó Kei mientras se adentraba un poco más en su habitación, es más para sí mismo pero, por supuesto, Kuroo le escucha.

Kuroo tararea pensativamente "Mmm, quizás… quizás Aladar quiere que esté aquí"

Los ricos ojos cobrizos volaron hacia Kei, brillando con malicia, pero la sonrisa de Kuroo era suave, estirando sus labios en algo hermoso y afectuoso. Kei no se pierde la implicación de sus palabras o la sugerencia en su tono. Mientras Kuroo lo mira, sentado en la cama de Kei tan cómodamente, Kei sabe que ya no lo está malinterpretando, sabe que estos sentimientos no son unilaterales.

"Entonces… entonces quizás deberías estar aquí más a menudo" ofreció Kei tentativamente, su corazón se estremece nerviosamente y los nudos en su estómago se retuercen "Por Aladar. N-No puedes decirle que no a tu compañero de abrazos, después de todo"

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Kuroo se enderezó y se levantó de la cama. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Kei con una intensidad que nunca experimentó antes mientras acorta lentamente la distancia entre ellos.

"No solo por Aladar, él no es el único que me quiere aquí" dijo Kuroo, tragando saliva cuando levanta la mano para besar las mejillas de Kei. Sus manos son celestiales contra la fría piel de Kei, derritiéndolo "¿Lo es, Tsukki?"

El calor florece en su rostro y no está seguro de si proviene de las cálidas manos de Kuroo, de los pulgares acariciando la suave línea de sus mejillas o de la inquietud que hace que su corazón golpee contra su pecho. Kei respira, su respiración temblorosa por la adrenalina mientras se recupera para responder.

"No" susurra apenas Kei, pero están tan cerca que no importa "Te quiero aquí"

Una sonrisa pequeña y dichosa riza los labios de Kuroo y los ojos se Kei son atraídos a ellos. Su mirada permanece allí hasta que sus ojos se cierran cuando Kuroo se inclina. Es tan increíblemente lento, solo un ligero roce de labios y el cálido aliento contra su pie al principio, mientras sus narices se tocan suavemente. Pero Kuroo inclina la cabeza y aprieta los labios, succionando suavemente el labio inferior de Kei.

Toda la calidez Kei conocía procedente del cuerpo de Kuroo, es todo más cálido pegado contra su cuerpo. Las manos de Kei se mueven hacia las caderas de Kuroo y las acerca más, buscando desesperadamente la calidez que necesita para descongelar sus heladas extremidades. Kuroo jadea ante el movimiento insistente y se retira para sonreírle a Kei, cariñoso y gratamente sorprendido.

"Este es, seguramente, el modo más raro en que dos personas se han unido" señaló Kuroo, lamiendo sus labios "Tu gato es el mejor celestino"

"¿Juntos?" respira Kei, la única palabra que promete felicidad.

"Uh, sí, quiero decir, si eso es lo que tu–"

"Si"

Kei besa a Kuroo con fuerza, este último con todos los dientes al descubierto mientras sonríe, no es que les importase.

Los brazo de Kei envolvieron a Kuroo, no quiere dejar de besarlo, y puede escuchar a Aladar ronroneando desde su trono de calzoncillos y calcetines, sonriéndoles, como lo hacen los gatos.


End file.
